The Promise
by Jillcb
Summary: Freya had spent her life running from village to village. But one night in Camelot she met Merlin and for once luck smiled on her. But as the two begin to fall in love, she realises she cannot let him ruin his life and she reaches a decision. But when disaster strikes she finds that Merlin will not leave her, and prompts her to make him a promise.


Freya would never forget the day she met Merlin. It seemed like a little beacon of light had entered into her world. She remembered the first time she'd caught sight of him. She had sprang over to him, catching him by surprise and making him jump in the process. But then something happened, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. As he stared at her, and she stared back at him, a connection between them occurred. Freya was taken by his face, and his blue eyes, which stared at her with compassion. Freya was not use to that. Mostly people regarded her with fear and suspicion. But not Merlin, from the first moment he came into contact with her, Freya knew she had made a friend somehow.

Freya often wondered why she had trusted him? Hadn't she found out to her cost so many times, that trusting people was a risky business. But there was something about him, which made her feel safe, even if she was still terrified that Halig the bounty hunter would find out, and come after her. Freya had come to look forward to his nightly visits to her. She loved listening to him, looking at his kind face, and manner. The way he would talk to her as though she was a normal girl. Yet for all the things she loved about him, a shadow blocked their whole relationship from the start.

How can I tell him, she would wonder when she was alone in the dungeon, with only a drip of water for company. Every thing that seemed so real when she was with him, would suddenly disappear in a cloud of mist and doubt. She had to tell him, he deserved it at the very least, for everything that he'd done for her. Every night she would tell herself this would be the night I will tell him the truth.

But the moment Merlin arrived it was as if her mouth had run dry. How could she explain it to him, when he was so full of love for her? When he had nothing but cheer and plans for them? How could she even explain the curse at all? If she did that she would have to tell him about the fact that she killed a man, even if it was an accident. Would that change everything between them she wondered? Would he turn his back on her just like everyone else? Then he would arrive smile at her, take her hands gently, and she would hate herself for even doubting him.

This particular night Merlin was especially happy, she wondered what had caused it, and soon found out.

"I've had enough of this, we're going to get you out of Camelot." He exclaimed a smile filling his face.

Freya took a deep breath, it was something that she had not expected. Renewed hope filled her heart, she looked at him intently.

"How will we do that?" she said.

"I'll get you some clothes, we'll disguise you." He said, he noticed that she was very downcast. "what is wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you." She said suddenly, the brief hope fading fast.

"No you're not." He explained, "As I'm coming with you."

"What?" Freya exclaimed suddenly speechless.

"I told you". He said, "I'm going to look after you." Merlin had said coming over to her.

"But Merlin you can't you've got a good life here. Mine is always having to move about, people chasing me."

"Then we'll go where no one knows us." He said. "Some where far away."

Freya regarded him for a second would it really be possible she wondered? Looking at Merlin's excited face, he could make her believe anything. Standing there she nodded her head. Off he went to collect her some clothes. Once again she was alone in the dungeon, and her reality once more came back and haunted her. Even if they ran away somewhere else, the curse would still be with her. How could she cover it with Merlin at her side? He would know in an instant. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. Sadly she knew she could not go with Merlin, and his and her best chance, was for her to leave under her own steam.

She decided to wait a bit longer before leaving, she sat down thinking of him. She thought of how he would wow her with his magic, she would remember watching amazed as the candles danced in front of her eyes. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She would never forget the look on his face as he controlled them, like a puppeteer controlling his puppets, she thought he was an artist. She loved the way he spoke of his magic, always using his long gentle hands. She would smile as she recalled them holding hands in the candle light, and she would listen to him, recalling his duties, and tales of the Prince, she could tell he loved his job, despite everything. It was the reason she couldn't let him leave with her. She had to leave for Merlin's sake, she couldn't bear to ruin his future, for a life that was fated from the start, as hers was. Sitting in the darkness she whispered, "Good bye Merlin." and tried to stop the tears from falling.

It had all gone wrong, she had been trapped in the court yard, just before midnight. , the Prince and some Knights cornered her, but then the clock struck twelve, and before anyone knew it, they were staring at a huge winged ferocious cat snarling at them. Inside her new skin Freya was helpless, neither being able to control her urges or do anything about it. She was as much a victim herself as anyone whom she happened to kill. Her new victim Halig the bounty hunter who had brought her to Camelot, lay dead at her feet. Arthur had managed to parry a hit on her, that had mortally wounded her. It was only the flying gargoyle that almost hit Arthur, that saved her. How had it fallen she wondered? Suddenly she saw Merlin in her view, once again he had come to her aid, and she made her escape.

There she had explained to him, the curse which had blighted her life. Yet instead of rejecting her and hating her he had stayed with her and comforted her. Even now he refused to judge her, how could she think that he ever would? Despite her trying to persuade him to leave her, Merlin had taken her outside. Freya's wound by now had her in and out of consciousness. But every now and then her eyes would open and Merlin would be there, carrying her in his arms.

He eventually put her down, and Freya once more opened her eyes, beside her was a great lake, she smiled at him.

"You remembered." She said softly.

"Of course." He replied sadly.

There they said their goodbyes and Freya had promised Merlin that one day she would repay him. As she died in his arms, her last image was of Merlin, the blue eyed magician who for a brief time had brought light into her darkness, she would never forget.


End file.
